Example of the conventional sequin feeding apparatus for use in sewing machines is known from German Utility Model Registration No. G9209764.2 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,168 (German Patent No. DE19538084). In such a sequin feeding apparatus, a strip of a multiplicity of continuously-connected sequins (spangles) is played out or let out from a reel, having the continuous sequin strip wound thereon, to be placed on a supporting plate, and then the continuous sequin strip is fed out, through feeding operation of a suitable feed mechanism, at a predetermined pitch corresponding to the size of one sequin. One sequin is sewn onto a sewn-to member while being severed from the continuous sequin strip having been fed in interlocked relation to sewing operation by a needle bar of the sewing machine. With the above-discussed conventional sequin feeding apparatus, there has been a need to provide, on the supporting plate, an appropriate guide member for guiding the continuous sequin strip at a predetermined position so that the center hole of the sequin is positioned in accurate alignment with the needle bar.
Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI-2-13495 or Japanese Patent No. 2732869 discloses a mechanism for feeding a continuous sequin strip by means of a feed roller having a multiplicity of projection on it outer periphery. In this case, when a change is to be made to the size of the sequin, the feed roller too has to be replaced with another one corresponding to a new or changed-to sequin size; thus, there have to be prepared different feed rollers in correspondence with sequins of various sizes.
With the former one of the above-discussed two types of conventional techniques, the guide member has to be provided, on the supporting plate, to appropriately guide the continuous sequin strip and must be replaced in accordance with the size of the sequin, and the guide member replacing operation tends to be cumbersome. With the latter one of the conventional techniques too, different feed rollers have to be prepared in correspondence with sequins of various sizes, and the feed roller replacing operation tends to be cumbersome.